Choking on Ink
by YamiBaki
Summary: The annoying student and the teacher that can't take it... ending up in the murder of-


Choking on Ink

A/N: Starring Alfred and Arthur~

My Dad once told me a scary story about when he was in high school once with mom. he still had a crush on mom, I guess he really is into Finnish people~ anyways he told me about how once, when he was in math class, his teacher, Mr. Kirkland, who was an old and grouchy British man, killed a student before dying himself! You see, it all started one sunny morning before lunch began...

Arthur Kirkland was writing a math question on the board one day, the classroom was silent, nothing could be heard but the sound of an obnoxious American named alfred tapping away on his pen. He just kept tapping and tapping and tapping it against his desk out of sheer boredom. But as he continued, Mr. Kirkland snapped and quickly jumped the blond, he grabbed the pen away from his hands and drove right through his throat, watching as Alfred chocked on it. But Alfred did not give up without a fight.

As they struggled, Alfred quickly used the little strength he had left to kick Mr. Kirkland in the chest and forcefully throw him at the chalk board. The back of Mr. Kirkland's head his the chalk board hard, right on top of his math problem too, the teacher collapsed, and both Mr. Kirkland and Alfred died at the same time.

My dad told me how it took the school a while until they could re-open the school and classroom again. They had replaced his old teacher, with some French one named Mr. Bonnefoy. One day in class, Mr. Bonnefoy was writing a math question on the board, he had turned around to explain it to the students for a minute, before turning back to find strange drawing on the board. It was a weird symbol that had lines inside of a circle. All the lines within the circle were common math symbols like = + X and division. My dad said that if you outline certain parts of the symbol, it looked as if a pac-man shape has a line going through its mouth or maybe a head getting chocked with a pen.

He asked the class who wrote it, and when no one answered, he just laughed and erased the board, but the drawing would not come off. He had decided to leave it and ignore the drawing, had been going on for a few days now, and the fact that he couldn't erase the drawing seemed to annoy Mr. Bonnefoy.

He ended up getting a whole new chalkboard to replace the old one. My dad said that as he and mom arrived for their math class the next day, they were shocked to find Mr. Bonnefoy laying dead in the exact same spot where Arthur Kirkland had died. But what my dad said freaked everyone out the most was the autopsy report.

They had found that Mr. Bonnefoy, hand a pen forcefully shoved down his throat.

A/N: uh... Yeah, some one asked me about my latest urban legend, ya know, Thump! Thump! Draaag!

Anyways they asked what the urban legend is and what it was and that they didn't get it. I have one thing to say to that person!...

I'm sorry...

E I didn't mean for it to come off as un-understandable (if that'd even a word) but I did try my best! Anyways I guess you wouldn't really understand why it's an urban legend unless ya know the meaning of the word urban legend...

An Urban Legend is a modern story of obscure origin and with little or no supporting evidence that spreads spontaneously in varying forms and often has elements of humor, moralizing, or horror: for example~ Are there alligators living in the New York City sewer system, or is that just an urban legend?

Also called urban myth.

So the reason for Thump! Thump! Draaag! Is that we do not know for certain if an event such as this had really occurred in any town or area in the world. So in other words, Thump! Thump! Draaag! Is considered an urban legend in the horror section, for it has yet to be proven true or false.

I hope I explained it as well as I think I did. Again, I'm sorry about Thump! Thump! Draaag! If it may have given people a new phobia of babysitting.

If it makes anyone feel better, I should tell you I now fear forests or any area involving forests! Blame it on SM... *shivers* thank RA I'm over 16!

Anyway I hoped y'all liked!


End file.
